


Not Your Omega || My Omega

by asoftervirge



Series: A Royal verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Babies, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Post Mpreg, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftervirge/pseuds/asoftervirge
Summary: Dorian Cain & Remy Moernai claim that they're not in love. But how long can they hide what they're actually feeling?





	1. Not Your Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! If this fic seems familiar to some of you, that's because I posted it before, but I deleted it since it didn't receive a lot of attention and that might be because people were more excited for _A Royal Miracle_ (the Logicality sequel to ARB) instead of this one. But I wanted to give this fic a second chance because I won't be able to post any new fics until October & November. So until then, I hope you all don't mind this little two-parter!
> 
> I, like everyone else who's read ARB & ARM, love this verse a lot and I wanted to give you guys a little taste of outside the Palace, particularly with Deceit aka Dorian Cain, and Remy. I know many people hated Dorian in ARB chapter 7, but I wanted to expand on his character a little bit more. Especially pre and post Virgil. Along with adding Remy, because I love that sassy fucker. <3
> 
> Fun fact: I was actually going to add Remy in chapter 7 in a deleted scene, but I decided against it because I didn't want to make the chapter to too long. But some people were interested in their dynamic, so I created this as a response to it. Remy is such a fun character to multi-ship with because he could literally work with any of them: He's literally the fandom bicycle and nobody knows it! (my favorites are Remile, Sleepceit, Sleepxiety, and Creativisleep respectfully)
> 
> I hope you guys are ready a nearly 6k chapter of pure unadulterated smut mixed in with a little bit of angst! Because IF YOU AREN'T...that's totally cool. I don't want anyone to read anything that they're uncomfortable with. Read at your own pleasures, but take care of yourself please. **Read the tags before diving into the chapter so you know what to expect!** But if you are ready, have a fan on hand because you're going to be sweating. ;)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** I am not the owner of the Sanders Sides, or are associated with Thomas Sanders. I just have a very strong imagination.

_“You are an Alpha. And at some point, there will be one that will walk all over you. Never let that happen, Dorian. **Be** dominant. **Be** assertive. **Be** controlling. If you show them just how strong you are, they will bend to your will.”_

Dorian remembers his father saying this to him when he was a young pup. He wore that quote like a badge, constantly proving to everyone that he was someone that no one should mess with.

He always had a knack for charming people. He was very good at being manipulative and asserting his dominance as an Alpha male.

This was one of the reasons why Dorian founded The Animus Theatre. He honed his acting skills and created the most spectacular shows on the borders of Alexandros.

Audiences would be would wow’d by every vaudeville and cabaret show. They would also be lured into a hypnotic state, standing up and giving him ovations even though the subject matter was left to be discussed.

Dorian wouldn’t hire anybody that didn’t meet his standards.

Comedians, animals trainers, voodoo witches, magicians, prostitutes, and dancers alike. All of them were class acts and he treated them all like they were his family.

While he considered them all to be exceptional parts of his show, there was only one person that he truly called The Best.

Remy Moerani.

He discovered the omega while on a hunt for dancers to be apart of his shows. While most of the dancers and prostitutes that he found were sleazy and vivacious, he wasn’t expecting Remy’s personality.

The omega was sassy, fiery, bold, sarcastic, and flirtatious. He was everything that the alpha craved in a star performer.

When Dorian offered him a chance to be successful, at first, the omega didn’t take it. Obviously the alpha didn’t like that. He was not afraid to pursue Remy by any means necessary.

Despite being annoyed, Remy was secretly pleased with this situation.

He saw how persuasive, stubborn, determined, cunning, and ambitious the alpha was being.

It almost made him want to cave in and give the alpha what he wanted. But he continued to play this little cat and mouse chase with Dorian until he was pinned to a wall.

Which is exactly what the alpha did. Well…not exactly pinned per say, more like cornered against a wall. He was persistent, Remy gave him that much. After much talking, albeit through gritted teeth and strong pheromones, Remy finally caved in and agreed to be in the alpha’s troupe.

Once he did, the cabarets had a new enchanting element to them, the cast has a reinvigorated spark to them; the girls seemed feistier while the men seemed more eager to please, and Dorian suspected this had something to do with the fact that Remy was an Omega, like most of the other prostitutes and dancers were.

To them, Remy was just another pretty toy that they could fuck around with.

But that wasn’t important to Dorian. What was important was the fact that Remy was generating a lot of revenue, along with a bigger audience that was constantly wow’d every single day and night.

Dorian found his new starlet. And he wasn’t letting him go.

* * *

At first, Dorian and Remy only became acquaintances at work. But after a couple drinks one night after a performance, they were inseparable. Wether it be during rehearsals, before a show, afterwards during the encore, or during a celebration, Dorian was attached to Remy’s hip and vice versa.

They were almost considered to be the best of friends. They were both snarky and sassy people with strong and stubborn attitudes. Many people that they knew joked that they were the perfect bond for each other.

Every time they did so, Remy laughed.

While he loved Dorian, for he called him affectionate nicknames, kissed him on the cheek, and things like that, he didn’t love love him. He never loved any of the Alphas or Betas that he was with.

Remy was young. He wanted be as eccentric and loose as he could be at his age. Which means that he didn’t want to deal with the consequences of having a bond mark, being mated to an Alpha or Beta, or even being breed with pups.

He considered himself to be an Omega free of any restraints by a man.

Whenever Dorian would hear this, he would just roll his eyes. He’d tell Remy, “You do realize you’re not going to stay wild and care-free forever. It’s all going to fade away and you’ll be forced to have someone take care of you.”

The omega slammed down his cocktail and glared at the alpha. “Boy, you listen and you listen good. Alright? I don’t need a damn Alpha or Beta ‘taking care’ of me. as you put it.”

Dorian looked away and snorted.

“I don’t.” Remy told him firmly, forcing the alpha to look at him. Dorian could see the fire in his golden brown eyes. Though he shined with sweat from the stage and the crowded bar, his makeup was somehow pristine. “I’m a damn independent omega who can take care of himself.”

Knowing how stubborn the omega can be, Dorian just sighed and continued to sip at his whiskey.

“What?”

Dorian looked back to see Remy still glaring at him. He shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Oh you ain’t playing that game with me, sweetie.” Remy steals Dorian’s glass and takes a swig of it. “I know that silence of yours. _What?_”

The alpha rolled his eyes as he begins to light a cigarette. “I mean I believe you, of course I do.” Dorian tells him, though the omega knows that he’s using his ‘lying voice.’ “I’m just simply standing by my statement is all.”

“If I tell it to you once, you better stick it in your head: I’m not a damn child. So don’t even think of treating me like one.”

“…Whatever you say, dear.” Dorian simply says as he blows out cigarette smoke.

* * *

He would never admit it to Remy or himself, but he was secretly fond of the omega. He was the star of his troupe, the reason why The Animus Theatre was one of the most popular theaters near Alexandros.

Remy loved being the center of attention at the theater. Seeing various men and women throwing themselves at his feet brought so much joy and delight to his being.

Whenever he found an Alpha or Beta male he thought was handsome enough to satisfy him for an evening, he would wow them in particular and after the curtain call, he would drag them back to his dressing room and let them have their way with him.

Needless to say, Dorian did not like having to smell another Alpha on Remy.

He didn't mind the Betas so much as they don't really have pheromones to them, but it was the Alphas that made him go ballistic. Every time he passed Remy's dressing room or saw him after having a quick fuck, he wanted to barge in and rip the Alpha's neck in two.

It was almost as if jealousy took over his body when that happened, and he didn't know why.

Remy, as mentioned time and time again, was an independent omega who doesn't need to be knotted. He loves the feeling of just shagging his way through the hierarchy with reckless abandon.

Though it made Dorian upset just by hearing that.

Again, he doesn't know why he feels this way with Remy. He has three Omegas he bought at the auctions, one of them he treats like royalty. With his silvery eyes with purple, dark purple hair, his submissive nature, his thin and slightly frail figure.

He had Virgil...so why was he thinking of Remy?

_Remy Moernai._

Brown hair with highlights of lavender, golden brown eyes, a slim hourglass-like figure that was meant to breed pups. He wasn't like the Omegas that society was so used to seeing. He was against those norms and it made Dorian furious with him.

Furious and fascinated.

So when he, yet again, saw a body walking out of Remy's dressing room. He finally decided to put his foot down and march inside.

"This needs to stop, Remy." he tells him firmly.

Remy looked at him in faux confusion. His costume was thrown about the floor yet his garter belt remained on his leg. He was instead wearing his silk robe that barely covered anything. His lipstick was smeared all over his face and his lavender eyeliner was wiped clean off. Part of the robe slipped of Remy's shoulder so Dorian could see all the hickeys and claw markings that the Alpha had given him, along with ones that were given previously. They trailed all over his neck and shoulders, down to his chest and stomach, all the way down to his legs and thighs. Dorian wouldn't even be surprised to know there were some coating his back too.

“What needs to stop, Dorian?" Remy asked, slightly annoyed.

"You fucking know what." Dorian snapped back, releasing a strong pheromone that didn't even make the omega flinch. "How many men is it this week? Six?"

"Grow the fuck up, Dorian!" Remy yells, eyes glowing with fury. He made the alpha inwardly cringe. "Why is this upsetting to you?! You knew who I was when you found me, so why are you acting so pissy about this?!"

The alpha kept his gaze on Remy. If he too was an alpha, they would be some aggressive manhandling going on right now, and it wouldn't be a very pretty sight.

Really though...Dorian couldn't tell him why he was acting immature about Remy sleeping around with other men.

He knew exactly who Remy was. He did find him in a brothel, looking exactly like he was right now.

He was aware that there were Alphas and Betas who ravished him, showered him with gorgeous things, and displayed him like the cheap, dirty Omega that he was.

This was someone who can somewhat call his friend. He should at least be okay or nonchalant about Remy's provocative behavior...yet he wasn't.

Dorian was acting like he had a claim to him even though he didn't.

"What's the matter, baby?" Remy cooed. Dorian growled, he hated how acidic that sounded. "Did a little kitty cat get your tongue? Shocking with how much lies you spit out."

Now he did it. Two can play this game.

"I have my reasons to be upset, _darling_." Dorian cooed back. He slithered over to him and yanked at the omega's hair, forcing his head back. He felt a strange satisfaction at his pained growl. "It shouldn't surprise me though. Knowing that my prized star is such a filthy whore."

"Ha! That's rich coming from you, you bastard!" Remy spat. "Don't act like you're not a fucking pimp with us! Especially the courtesans and playboys you parade around all damn day.”

It’s true. Whenever they would have time in between shows, the alpha would have some of his dancers in his office. They would bat their pretty eyes at him in order to get at his finest liquor. And really? Who is he to deny them? In exchange, they would be forced to give him their best cigarettes.

Dorian growled and pulled at Remy's hair again. "The reason why I parade you all around is because I have the best trophies in all of Alexandros. Nobody will ever have testosterone boys and harlequin girls like I do." He let his nose nuzzle Remy's hair mockingly. "And you? Are the sweetest girl that I own."

Remy let out a threatening noise, shoving Dorian away from him. He stood up and was looking enraged. "You own me? You _own_ me?! You have **never** owned me, Dorian Cain! And you never will either!"

"Oh?" Dorian smirked. He slithered back to the omega until he was pressed against the vanity. From the mirror, he could see his suspicions from earlier were correct. "I don't own you? Is that correct?"

"You're fucking right it is!" Remy argued, looking at Dorian right in the eye. If he wasn't lying to himself, he would be finding the alpha to be incredibly sexy in this moment. "Just because I'm your girl, doesn't make me _your girl!_"

The alpha chuckled, the rumbled of it sent shivers up the omega's spine. "Oh you couldn't be more wrong, _kleines Juwel_. I may not own your body, but I do own your mind."

Remy hated how his Omega instincts kicked it when the alpha pressed his nose against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "What're you talking about?"

Dorian chuckled again. "Tell me this," he begins. "Is it really me that you think of when you're in bed with those awful men? Is it my face that you see with you feel their fingers slide your dress off? Is it my skin that you’re pretending to touch with those fingers of yours?"

"N-No...!" Remy lied immediately. He knew he was in trouble, he couldn't like to someone who alias was 'The Snake.'

"Liar." Dorian grinned wickedly. "We both know that you do. Come now, admit it." His nose trailed up the omega's neck to his ear. He grinned wider when he felt the omega shiver again. "I'm a better kiss, a hotter touch, and most definitely, the best fuck than any weak Alpha or Beta you'll ever come across."

Remy let out a weak growl. The shock of the alpha's words were sinking into his skin, and his stomach was finding ways of making him sick. "I've had better than what you're bragging about."

"Liar, liar~!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dorian!"

"Make me, you slutty Omega." Dorian looked at Remy in the eyes and smirked. The omega was officially his little pawn and he wasn't letting him go. He looked into his eyes and saw not only anger and a little fear, but there was a secret lust that thrilled Dorian.

“Y-You have three little toys from those auctions” Remy reminds him. “O-One of them happens to be Virgil.” Everyone at the theater knows about Virgil. To them, he was quite and a little too submissive, but he was a sweetie who was very polite, even if there were a couple that wanted to do some things with him. “S-So why be interested in me?”

Dorian’s smirk grew. He gave an innocent-looking shrug. “Why wouldn’t I be? You are my little starlet after all.”

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“The door’s open.”

Another one of Dorian’s prostitutes walked in and saw the precarious position that the two were in. “…did I come in at a bad time?”

Remy straightened himself up as best as could, though he was still burning up. “No! I-I mean, you didn’t.” He turned to the girl. He saw that she was out of her costume and in a red coat with a glamorous hat. “What do ya need, Kitty honey?”

“The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us, Rem?” Kitty asked.

Usually Remy and a couple girls would meet other performers at the local bar and party, get drunk, and meet Alphas and Betas outside the theater. Sometimes Dorian would meet with them too as he had more money than them, but Remy was praying he wouldn’t.

“Y-Yeah…” Remy nods. “I could really use a drink or two right now. I’ll meet you gals there, kay Kitty?” The girl nodded and left them alone again. Remy turned back to glare at Dorian. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

“Part of my charm.” Dorian cooed. He chuckled when the omega shoved him hard so he could rush to the door. “Come now, Remy. Don’t act like I’m in the wrong here.”

The omega snapped his head towards the alpha. “Well I’m sorry to tell you this, but you really weren’t expected to get all of my attention.”

Dorian frowned and glared right back. “What?”

“Oh baby, let’s not get selfish here.” Remy smirked. “Did you really think I’d let you kill the chorus of this little thing I have going? Please don’t make me laugh.” With that, he blew the alpha a kiss and left.

Dorian kept his gaze on the door, growling in frustration.

As he walked, Remy tousled his fingers through his hair, he too was growling in frustration.

Why did he let Dorian get to him like that?! He never did that before. So why was this the final straw?!

He would never give the alpha any bragging rights by admitting that he has thought of him a couple times whenever he was bedding someone. He knows it’s a cardinal sin to think of another man while with another…but he couldn’t help himself.

He didn’t know why he felt bitter about his fellow sisters and brothers rubbing their bodies against Dorian’s.

Them pressing sweet, loving kisses to his cheek and corner of his lip.

Them fluttering their lashes at him, either in begging for something or innocent butterfly kisses.

Them trailing their hands all over him like they wanted to rip his clothes off.

Remy didn’t want it to happen for some reason. Whether it be because none of them would truly satisfy the prideful alpha, or that he wanted him all for himself he didn’t know.

He let out another growl. He shouldn’t be thinking of that right now! He should be focusing on going to the bar, getting drunk, and finding another hot Alpha to wreck him.

Perhaps he should bring them back to the theater, but instead of fucking in his dressing room, he should bring them to Dorian’s office. He knows the alpha wouldn’t like a possible mess, claw marks, or even a broken desk.

Remy smirked…he’s actually considering that risk.

For hell hath no fury like an Omega scorned.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Dorian and Remy had that explosive, albeit passionate argument in the omega’s dressing room. The two haven’t talked to each other ever since then, as the only communicating they do is through incredibly harsh glares and maybe pheromones on Dorian’s part.

Everybody tenses up whenever they cross paths with each other, for fear of another screaming match. That, and Dorian possibly doing something incredibly harmful to Remy.

The encores after performances were the times they panicked the most, because that’s the only time they’re forced to be together. Like with their shows, they would put on a facade for their audience, pretending like nothing was ever coming between them. They would walk on the stage together, mainly staring at the crowd giving them the usual standing ovation. Then, Dorian would hold his hand out for Remy to hold, which the omega would accept. Once they bowed, they would turn and nod curtly to each other before exiting the stage in opposite directions.

Remy hated how Dorian got in his mind like he did. He couldn’t help but think about it the entire time he and the alpha were being passive-aggressive towards each other.

Fuck, he even thought about it whenever he slept with somebody!

Lately he had been preying on Betas since he didn’t want to have the images of Dorian fucking him in his mind…but he still clung onto what he said even in those moments.

He couldn’t lie to himself. He wanted Dorian.

He wanted to feel Dorian’s lip on his own, and all over his body.

He wanted to hear Dorian saying that he wants him.

He wanted to have Dorian to spoil him like the princess he is.

Most importantly, he actually wanted to know what it’s like to have Dorian inside him.

Remy fanned himself. He didn’t know why all these thoughts and feelings were making him feel all hot and bothered, but they were.

The omega didn’t know how long he could keep his secret from the alpha, but he had a very strange feeling time was running out.

He could worry about that later. Right now, he needed to cool himself down and figure out why he was smelling this sweet, sickly smell.

~~~

Dorian both loved and hated how Remy effected his mind. He started thinking about the omega a lot more, especially after his little…incident with Virgil.

On one hand, he loved the challenge that is Remy’s whole being, but at that same time, he wished the omega wasn’t so stubborn and easy to figure out. He wanted him to loosen up his independence and allow himself to submit to an Alpha.

And he secretly wanted that Alpha to be himself.

He knows that Remy is going to be vulnerable to an Alpha in rut one of these days, and when that happens, he wanted to be there to kill them.

He didn’t want the omega to be taken advantage of by an asshole who couldn’t keep it in his pants. He knows that Remy’ll be forced to mature when that happens, and he wanted to be there for him when he does. Not just because of him being his friend, but because there’s nobody else that Remy would trust more than him. He wanted to be the omega’s protector in more ways than one. He didn’t want Remy to be alone in anything.

Dorian knows that the omega has been stowing Betas into his dressing room more so than Alphas because of him being right. Though he has yet to admit that openly.  
While he was secretly pleased that he wasn’t smelling Alphas in the hallway, he still couldn’t help but jealous that he still wasn’t gaining Remy’s complete attention.

The Alpha groaned loudly and fisted his hands in his hair. He needed a few drinks and he needed them badly. Better yet, he needed a whole bottle.

Getting up, he stumbled his way out of his office and backstage when he caught whiff of a strong scent he hadn’t smelt in a while. It wasn’t the flowery smell he knew with Virgil, nor was it the other smells of the other Omegas that he owns.

This was…different. Not in a bad sense, but…it captivated him in a strange way.

It was…sugary. Like a caramel or butterscotch candy, but at that same time, it smell…bitter. Like the darkest tasting coffee or chocolates in the land. He never smelled anything like it before.

Curious about where it was coming from, Dorian followed it until the smell was getting stronger and it was making Dorian walk faster and faster to the point where he was running.

_The smell was coming from Remy’s dressing room._

He didn’t even knock or give him a chance to explain himself when he barged in and took in the sight that greeted him.

The omega was curled up on his bed, looking like a hot mess. His breathing was heavier, his body was flushed red and shining with sweat. His fists were gripping the sheets like a vice and his toes were curled too. Dorian put the pieces together instantly.

“Remy,” he called to him. The omega looked up at him with blurry, tear-filled eyes that also held a strong sense of lust. His suspicions were correct without him having to ask. “You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

The omega shook his head in denial. “N-No…” he managed to choke out, slowly and weakly rising up. Dorian could see that he was wearing his usual skimpy robe, but Dorian could see how his inner thighs were coated in slick. “C-Can’t be in heat…”

“What are you talking about, Remy?” Dorian asked, looking at him like he was stupid. Which he was in that moment. “You’re an _Omega_. There is literally no other option is there?"

Again, the omega shook his head. “C-Can’t be heat…H-Haven’t been in heat in years.”

Dorian was twice as confused as he was before. “What do you mean ‘in years?’ When was the last time you went into heat?”

Remy doubled over and moaned when felt a wave of heat go through him. Dorian looked away, gulping a little louder than he should’ve. “S-Since I was 18…”

“Wait, what?!” Dorian turned to him in shock. “That…dammit, Remy, that’s not good for you! H-How have you been hiding it?!”

Another moan. “W-With heat suppressants, d-dumbass.” Dorian knows about heat suppressants, as they were said to mask an Omega’s heat by changing their scent.

If he were to be honest, he note how the omega’s scent smelt differently than what normal omegas smelled like outside of their heat. If anything, he smelled more like a Alpha sometimes. He didn’t know if it was because of him being scented by them, but now he knew the truth.

“Sugary, bitter, slutty, and coated with denial…Your scent matches your personality quite well.”

“F-Fuck off, Dorian!” Remy hisses, stifling a groan. Realization slowly dawned in his hazy mind. “Though…th-this is what you secretly dreamed of, isn’t it?”

That made Dorian freeze in place. His blood ran cold as he gaped at the omega. “What…?”

Remy smirked as seductively as he could. He sat up completely, one of the shoulders of his robe falling off completely, showing an erect nipple. The alpha could see the _puddle_ of slick that was on the bed. He took another loud gulp and Remy smirked more. Dorian had him in his grasps before, now it was his turn to play.

“Come on, baby…i-isn’t this what you wanted from me?” The omega cooed in an alluring tone, fluttering his eyelashes. “Me being a pretty and s-slutty Omega. D-

Dripping with fresh slick, luring you into bed with my sweet scent.” He sauntered over to the alpha, a hand gripping at his hair while he whispered lewdly, “W-Writhing and b-begging for you to f-fuck me with your knot?”

Once the omega pressed his lips to Dorian’s fevered skin, the alpha knew he was done for. He could feel how delighted Remy was by feeling him shivering under his touch.

As the alpha was about to throw the omega down onto the bed, Remy forcefully stopped him, making Dorian look him in the eyes. A fierce resistance shone in those wanton eyes.

“You listen to me, and listen to me good, Cain.” He grits out. “I know what you did to Virgil. Hell, I think everybody in this damn theater knows. But you ain’t gonna do that to me, sweetie. Ain’t no way. I desperately need an Alpha’s knot…” Vulnerability quickly replaced his stubbornness. “And you’re the only one I trust.”

The powerful scent of the alpha soaks through Remy’s robe and into his skin, and he knows if Dorian turns away from him or denies him his knot, he may very well cry for the first time ever.

When he was a young teenager, his heats have never been this bad, never been anything more than a minor annoyance. Now, it’s a driving force, and Remy can no longer think past dark, ponytailed hair and heterochromatic eyes and a raspy voice that enticed him into the world of show business.

Even if he repeatedly lies to himself, his heart and body truly know that Dorian is his Alpha, even if Dorian’s teeth have never marked him, even though Dorian has never claimed him. Even his mind is resigned to this fact.

A nod stunned Remy. It surprised Dorian, but at the same time…it didn’t.

For some reason…Remy was different than Virgil.

With Virgil, he was someone the alpha considered to be territory. A prize that was never meant to be touched. A trophy that he simply wanted to parade around without a thought of truly catering to him in the way an Alpha should an Omega.

But Remy, _Remy_, was something else entirely. This is somebody who Dorian has known for so long, even before Virgil came into the picture, and one who he semi-trusts. Someone who he actually has feelings for as opposed to just possession.

They were two unique Omegas he called his own, both in varying circumstances.

Dorian took the omega’s face in his hands and pressed his lips in a kiss. Remy couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as Dorian slipped his tongue in his mouth.

They remained lip-locked for a long time until Dorian pulled away for air, a trail of saliva connected their lips.

“You can trust me, Remy.” Dorian whispered, staring into aroused golden brown eyes. His own eyes were starting to become blown wide, both from how sexy Remy looked and how strong his scent was becoming. “I’ll treat you right, I promise.”

Remy could only nod before the alpha pulled him in for another kiss, shoving him back into the bed. The omega wraps his arms around Dorian’s strong shoulders, whimpering loudly when he feels Dorian’s cock slot itself against his hole.

He couldn’t help but grind down. A moan tears the air between them, though it’s unclear whose lips it left. Remy digs his fingers into Dorian’s sweat soaked hair, untying the black ribbon that tied it back. Long, dark brown locks cascade down Dorian’s back as their mouths continue to battle in a rough, passionate kiss. Teeth clash and tongues whip against each other, and then Dorian stops.

The omega whined angrily, causing the alpha to chuckle, silencing him in another kiss.

“Turn around,” he growled in Remy’s ear. “Let me taste you.”

Even though Remy could prep himself, giving Dorian a show himself, he nodded and quickly turned around. His robe was pushed up just enough so the alpha could him presenting himself, his hole and thighs were drenched in slick.

Dorian allowed his eyes to trail greedily as he loomed over Remy’s delicious form. He licked his lips, bending down to nip at a slender ankle, smirking as the foot in his grasp twitched. He kissed up his leg, nipping gently at the calf muscle. He spread the omega’s legs to settle between them and licking at the inside of his thighs.

“_Oh!!_ F-Fuck, Dorian…” Remy moaned, thighs beginning to quiver.

He bit, smirking at the moan the omega gave, then he sucked strongly wanting to leave his mark. Dorian often dreamed of leaving his mark on the omega anywhere he would let him. On his thighs, his hips, his shoulders, his back, and especially on his chest. He wanted those in the Animus to know who marked him, and to leave all other Alphas and Betas to guess.

Dorian didn’t hesitate to move his mouth up to the omega’s exposed hole, letting his breath warm the puckered skin before taking a broad lick.

Remy shrieked, “_Gods yes!!_”

The alpha circled Remy with the tip of his tongue, teasing him as he felt the omega’s muscles contracting and relaxing each time he threatened to push inside.

“D-Don’t tease me, y-you bastard.” Remy groaned lowly.

Dorian chuckled as his hands gripped at the omega’s thighs, spreading them even wider as he finally pushed inside him, letting his tongue press in before pulling it back out and circling his opening once more.

“A-Alpha…Dorian…Oh _gods…_”

He pushed inside again, this time, pumping the muscle in and out of Remy. By the way the omega was moaning loudly with every movement, it was obvious that he wasn’t going to last very long at all. He began to work Remy’s hole deeper, alternating his movements between slow and sensual and fast and passionate.

Remy buried his face in his pillows as he continued shrieking his pleasures, his fingers were leaving tears in the bedding. He was slowly losing control, and Dorian can feel it. It was long before his muscles tightened around the alpha’s tongue and a muffled, high-pitched whine filled the air.

A sticky warmth spilled all over Dorian’s lips, nose, and lower chin as Dorian rode him to completion, his tongue still swirling around inside Remy’s tight hole. He removed his tongue with a loud _pop!_ The alpha couldn’t help but lick at the omega’s thighs as fresh slick trickled down. The omega has such an intoxicating taste. It was like a drug or a love potion to him. He’s tasted slick before, but it was never as sweet tasting as this was.

“H-Hell, Dorian,” Remy babbled as Dorian removed himself from between his legs. “T-Turns out that tongue of yours is for more than just lying…”

Dorian chuckled as he leaned over the omega, his back pressed against his chest as he took the omega’s lips in another kiss. Remy moaned, tasting himself on Dorian’s tongue. It was weird yet strangely satisfying. “Oh, I haven’t even started anything yet.”

Remy groaned wantonly. “_Mhm!_ S-Stick it in me…fill me with your knot, Dorian.”

A heavy weight settled between his legs. Remy whimpered when he felt Dorian’s cock press into the inside of his thighs. A drop of wetness beads against his skin, Dorian’s this time instead of his own. A rush of arousal floods his belly and pours out of him. Instinctively, Remy grinds down and Dorian’s tip pushes against the omega’s slick folds.

“Impatient little Omega, aren’t we?” Dorian teases, nibbling the omega’s ear. “Perhaps I should punish you by teasing you some more, hmm? You want that, Remy?”

Remy growled, but there was a little whimper underneath that. “W-What did I say about teasing me? Fuck me and fuck me _**now**_, Dorian.”

“As you wish.” Dorian sighed in faux disappointment. His cock pushes into Remy’s entrance with almost bruising force, but it feels so good, and a hard gust of air breaks from Remy’s mouth.

“_Oh yes…!_” Remy moaned shamelessly. “G-Give me your cock, Alpha.”

Dorian grunts in relief, his hips buck hard into the omega, forcing a few more inches in. His mouth trails down Remy’s cheek, teeth nipping sharply at flushed skin down to his neck and the omega notes that he’s being careful not to bite over his pulse point. The alpha slides into the hilt, carried by a heavy pulse of wetness pounding from Remy’s core to his entrance.

“F-Fuck you’re so huge,” Remy sighs contentedly, letting out a blissful smile as he got used to the size of the alpha. Sure he’s had huge Alpha cocks before, but Dorian was a completely different feeling altogether. “Y-You were hung this whole time and held out on me?”

“It’s all part of the charm.” Dorian chuckles. His tongue scraped maddeningly over the omega’s neck and shoulder blades. Dorian can taste salt on his lips when they met the nape of his neck. “How do I feel?”

“_Sooo_ good. Y-You fill me _sooo _much, honey.”

“Good.” Dorian affirms with a smile, licking and kissing at the omega’s body more. “Because you take me better than I imagined you would.”

“M’an Omega, darling. M-Meant to take Alphas like you.”

“And you absolutely do.” the alpha chuckles. “Do you want me to move now?”

Remy lets out another wanton moan as he nods fervently. “M-Move, Dorian…f-fuck me hard and raw, Alpha. Make me go crazy.”

“Oh I will.” Then Dorian slowly slid out before pushing back in, and it’s something else entirely.

The omega can’t breath for the sudden, heady rush of emotions and sensations that overwhelmed him. He was full of hard, pulsing alpha, writhing and mewling beneath him. “_F-Fuck…! O-Oh fuck…!_” Tears sting his eyes, his nails clawing and leaving more tears in his bedding as Dorian moves in him. He can feel him thrusting in hard, feeling Dorian’s moan growling into him chest to back. Remy can feel a knot too, beginning to swell at the base of Dorian’s cock. He wants it inside him and wants it inside him badly.

“F-Fuck!” The harsh whisper burns against Remy’s skin, where neck meets shoulder and teeth nip at the space above his pulse point when Dorian thrusts again sharply. His alpha is heavy over him, but Remy rolls his hips into every push, arching into the man he’s mating with.

Remy can feel Dorian’s chest swell and deflate with the way each writhing movement affects him. He can feel how Dorian twitches and pounds inside him. Release inches into view, the omega groans at the way Dorian grinds into him, as if searching for it, trying to draw it out.

“F-Fuck me,” Remy pants out, voice high and reedy and pleading. “Y-You’re so good…! _S-Sooo_ damn good, Alpha!”

In an instant, he’s rewarded by the tremble of Dorian’s hands sliding into his own, by the shiver of his skin, by the hard twitch of Dorian’s cock splitting him open and the sudden pulse and rush of an orgasm he knows is just within the alpha’s grasp.

He can feel his walls tightening around Dorian, and need and pleasure press maddeningly around him, drawing another harsh pant and loud moan from his lips. “Fuck me,” Remy tries again and grinds down as Dorian grinds up in a desperate attempt to be in sync. “Y-You’re so deep…s-so deep inside of me…!”

Dorian’s knot presses hard against his soaked entrance and Remy can’t help but scream in pleasure. He wants it, so badly. Dorian’s cock pulses violently and the alpha loses control. Somehow, Remy’s filthy mouth has the power to undo the alpha from tip to base. He pounds relentlessly into Remy, his thrusts hard and sharp it’s almost painful.

Remy lets out another loud scream. “_Yesyesyes…!!_"

The feeling of nearly having a knot mixed with the roughness of Dorian’s thrusts is enough to push him into releasing right then and there. But Remy holds back, desperately, in an attempt to stretch out this delicious experience for as long as possible. It’s the only chance he’ll get to feel Dorian’s raw power working him over, the only chance he’ll get to have Dorian in his arms and kiss him, the only chance he’ll get to love him.

Dorian slams into him over and over, both of their chests are heaving with a mixture of pleasured cries and rough, gravelly moans mingling in the air. He squeezes at the omega’s hands as he plunges in and out of him. “Y-You’re close, aren’t you?” Dorian asks, his voice deep and rough, raspy with intense arousal. Remy throws his head back and whimpers. He feels like his whole body is floating while Dorian continues to fuck him and the alpha’s muscles flex intoxicatingly under his skin. “Tell me!” he barks, and Remy can feel his pumping cock straining inside him, splitting him wide open and ready to explode.

“_Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!_ I’m so close!!” Remy screams. “Fuck me, Dorian! K-Knot me!!”

“Come, Remy. Come for your Alpha.” Dorian growls.

With a wail, Remy feels himself coming hard. Streams of white shoot out as he clamps around Dorian, soaking his bed sheets with more than just slick. It’s beautiful, exquisite, wonderful, the best fuck of the omega’s tumultuous, tortured existence. He trembles in his alpha’s arms as Dorian kisses and licks at his body.

“Mhm, that’s it…you’re grabbing me so tight, Remy.” He praises as he rides him through his release. “So tight and hard…you’re going to make me come soon.”  
Hearing that made the omega let out a little soft noise. “K-Knot me, Dorian…give me your knot…shoot me full, honey.”

Orgasm rips through the alpha and Remy shudders to feel it bursting inside. Dorian’s release soaks him, fills him completely, and the hard shots shooting into him sends him collapsing chest down onto the mattress shivering.

Dorian’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of him with a grunt. “A-Are you alright?”

Remy nodded, trying to regain his breath. “Y-Yeah…M’fine…”

“So,” Dorian couldn’t help but hook his chin on the omega’s shoulder. “Am I correct in saying I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had?”

A laugh burst from the Remy’s lips. “Don’t be pushing it, sweetheart.”

Dorian moved his head a little so he can get a better look at Remy’s face. A little insecurity shone in his expression. “Really though…good enough for your standards?” He smiled a little when the omega purred happily.

“More than,” He tells him, feeling Dorian’s knot pulsing inside his swollen belly. “Gods, I feel full…”

“I’m sure you are.” Dorian smiled wider. The alpha rested his head on the omega’s back. “My knot goes down in an hour, so it looks like we’re going to be like this for a while.”

Remy snorts. “Could be worse. Remember, just because you have your knot in me doesn’t make us a thing, you got that?”

“Yes. I’m aware.” Dorian sighed.

“And…I’m not in love with you.”

It was a few moments of silence before Dorian finally said, “I guess we’re in agreement then.”

The hour eventually passed and Dorian’s knot had long since deflated, but they still remained together. Both of their scents mingled and lingered in the air, and their fingers remained intertwined in each others.

Despite Remy telling him that they weren’t considered a bond, he couldn’t help but nuzzle the omega’s face and neck, hesitating ear his pulse point. Remy could feel it too, and strangely, it made his heartache. He didn’t know why, especially after he said he didn’t want them being a thing. It was what he wanted…so why was he acting like he didn’t?

Maybe, just maybe, he secretly hoped Dorian will bite; that Dorian would scent him, claim him, mark him as his own with a bond.

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, they both couldn’t help the one thought that remained dormant in their minds: _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this little two-piece fic! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to check out any of my other fics on here or on Tumblr username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> **New & Upcoming Fics:** Of "Love" & Murder (Moxiety AU) & 1-year anniversary of _A Royal Miracle_ (Logicality)


	2. My Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of their son, Dorian & Remy can't hide their feelings any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the first part of this little two-parter Sleepceit fanfic I have for you guys! And, as promised, here's the second part! Now, if you weren't a fan of the first part, you might like this second part better. Why? Because it has a cute little baby in it, that's why! :3
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** I am not the owner of the Sanders Sides, or are associated with Thomas Sanders. I just have a very strong imagination.

Dorian leaned against the wall, waiting outside of the room. Outwardly, he was calm and collected. Inwardly, he was shaking with anxiety and anticipation. He chewed on the stick of his already-eaten lollipop, though he strongly wanted it to be a cigarette.

He hated the rule of Alphas not being in the room during these situations.

The alpha knew that, while Remy can hold his ground, he can be fragile and sensitive in some circumstances. And this, was definitely one of them. But Dorian also knew how courageous he can be on his own, so he had no real reason to worry about him.

Ever since Remy's heat, their relationship changed. It wasn't all strawberries and cream, but at that same time, it wasn't all guns and hand grenades either. The two slowly grew more tolerable around each other. They had their little fights every now and again, but they always made up somehow.

Though they would dodge any notion of them feelings towards each other.

It wasn't until the omega started getting sick when things started to go downhill. Dorian couldn't risk losing his starlet to some illness, so he had a Healer perform an examination on him.

Neither one of them were expecting Remy to be pregnant.

Shock quickly evolved to anger as the two had a screaming match about the pregnancy, for different reasons: For Dorian, he didn't want to see his meal ticket out of the theater for nine months. For Remy, he didn't want to lose his figure and to not have Alphas or Betas want him anymore.

Their arguments sounded completely stupid, both to each other and to themselves. It even went so far as to Remy tearfully screaming that he would terminate the pregnancy. However something shook Dorian to his core, telling him that he shouldn't allow Remy to do it for some reason.

He knew the decision was the omega's to make...but he still felt like he had to try.

Dorian gently told Remy that he only said that because he was scared, not because he was angry. The reason why they both were fighting was because of them being scared. They would be having a baby without either one of them being in love (though that was a lie). They both care for each other in a different light since Remy's heat, and that they would be able to do this.

While he didn't know how much of that Remy believed, or how much he believed himself. It proved to be enough, for the omega jumped into the alpha's arms wailing, hot tears pouring down his face and fear-driven scent emanating off him.

All the alpha did was hold him. Rubbing his back, whispering words of reassurance for them both, and released a calming pheromone.

Fortunately for Dorian, Remy's baby bump remained undetected through his costumes despite having size adjustments made to them. The omega remained the leading diva until he was around 3 or 4 months pregnant and he officially had to take leave. Though that didn't stop him from visiting to check on his other girls.

The pregnancy progressed as normally as it should. Everybody at the Animus was both surprised and unsurprising by the news of Remy's pregnancy. All were incredibly supportive of him, with the omega just allowing the attention to be showered upon him.

An additional bonus for Dorian was the extra sex. Granted Remy was slightly hornier than normal, but there was nothing Dorian wouldn't do to satisfy him. He would initiate most of the time, but on special occasions or rare moments, Remy would be the one initiating it.

He would do this by gently tugging at Dorian's sleeve with a flushed face. When he received the alpha's attention, he would kiss him on the lips and that was usually the indicator of how he wanted it. Soft meant he wanted to be fucked gently, passionate meant he wanted it rough like he always liked. Whenever he did that, Dorian knew better than to miss that opportunity.

In the end, it always lead to heartbreak between the two, because the sex was more than just an Alpha pleasing an Omega with his knot. It was them being in love without them ever admitting it.

The door opened, snapping Dorian out of his thoughts. Out came the Healer, Elliott, who was weary a little but they had somewhat of a stoic look on their face.

"Well...?" Dorian asked. He couldn't take any more of this.

"He's fine. Lost quite a bit of blood, but he's a very strong and stubborn omega. He'll survive."

"And...?"

Elliott stared at him for a while and smirked, "Why don't you go see for yourself." They jerked their head sideways towards the room. "Though I will say congratulations, Mr. Cain."

Dorian walked hurriedly inside, leaving the beta Healer behind.

Inside, he stopped once he saw Remy lying on the bed. The omega looked exhausted but there was happiness shining in his golden brown eyes. His nose was pressed into the downy hair of the bundle he was cradling.

The omega didn't take his eyes away from the bundle as he says to Dorian in a weak voice, "For him being your kid...this little guy's a cutie pie."

A chuckle bubbled from Dorian's lips as he asked, "Him?"

Remy nodded. "C'mere and look." He pulled the baby away from his chest so the alpha could get a closer look.

He had a mop of dark brown hair like his own, but he had tanned skin like Remy's. There was no sign of either blonde or lavender highlights. The pup's eyes were closed, so Dorian couldn't tell if he'll also have golden brown eyes, or yellow-brown heterochromatic eyes.

What he was pleased with, was that his kid also doesn't have vitiligo like he does. While Dorian doesn't find any shame in his skin disorder, he became used to it as he grew up in the Animus. He just didn't want younger pups shaming his own should he too have patches of paler skin.

Pride swelled in his chest, both for Remy and himself as he gazed down at his son, _his boy_. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the baby's cheek, before he started rubbing his nose all over him: his hair, face, hands, blanket, any place where his fatherly scent could be prominent.

Remy snorted. "He possess any of your personality, I'm leaving him with you....damn. Now I have two Alpha boys I gotta deal with now. You really owe me for this one, honey."

Dorian growled, though it didn't sound hateful. In fact, it sounded almost gleeful had Remy been listening in properly. Once he was sure his scent was on his son, he leaned back so he could admire his son more. "You did good, Remy."

"Hell yeah I did!" Remy glared at him, though there was a hint of fondness. "It took me hours to push this spawn of yours out of me, so I better be getting praise from you.

"Must you use such harsh language around him?" The alpha chuckled.

Again, Remy snorted. "He'll get used to it."

Silence came between them as they quietly stared at their newborn pup. It wasn't before long when Dorian decided to take the leap and place a kiss near the corner of Remy's lip.

"I'm proud of you. I mean it, Remy."

The omega turned to him in surprise, a blush painting his cheeks. "T-Thanks...It..." A slightly vulnerable look appeared in Remy's eyes. "It was difficult. It really was."

"I know." Dorian whispered, wrapping an arm around Remy's shoulders. "But you still did it...Gods, you're wonderful. Really wonderful."

"Thank you..."

Once again, silence surrounded them.

Golden brown eyes staring into yellow-brown heterochromatic ones.

Everything they wanted to say was shining in them, but they couldn't say it with their mouths.

Dorian decided to go first. “Remy—"

"Don't," Remy tells him. "Whatever you're going to say, just don't. This...Whatever this is...I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

The alpha could only nod silently as Remy handed him the baby.

"We can name him later, or you can name him if you want. I'm really sleepy."

"And when are you not?" Dorian couldn't help but chuckle as he cradled his son carefully.

Remy rolled his eyes, though there was some friendliness despite the exhaustion. "Baby, complain to me when you push a little human out of you. Until then, shut it."

"Yes, sir." Dorian chuckled again. As the omega drifted off to sleep, the alpha couldn't help but stare at him. Like he was after his heat, Remy looked peaceful. Like all the troubles of the world went away while he slept.

The lavender highlights in his hair shined from the window lighting, his skin glowed despite it being sticky with sweat, and the bags under his eyes noticeable, they still complimented his face somehow.

Dorian took his gaze from Remy back down to his son. His little Alpha boy.

Had you told him about a year or so ago, that he would somehow forget about Virgil and would actually find some form of happiness through his star omega, he would have laugh right in your face. Remy would too should he be listening it.

But it was the truth.

He didn't think of ever finding this with Virgil (though Dorian had to wonder whatever happened to the anxiety-riddled omega after he escaped). He only saw him as a trophy that wasn't meant to be touched.

"_**Didn't deserve, didn't earn**_," was the phrase he use to tell him.

With Remy, again, things were different.

Somehow he actually achieved having a life with an omega that he wasn’t just wanting to use for sexual purposes, the real reason why Alphas bonded with Omegas in the first place.

No. He didn’t believe in that anymore. This, was the real reason.

Having a child and…being mated with someone you love. _Someone you love._

Dorian looked down at his son, then back to the sleeping omega. _Oh_. This is what this feeling’s like.

He never experienced a feeling quite like this before. Then again, he never really seen it either, as his Father was all that expressive in love with his Mother and vice versa. If anything, he had what Alphas would call a “traditional” childhood.

Carefully, he ran his fingers through Remy’s soft yet damp hair. Fortunately for him, there were two different modes in how Remy slept: One was being a light sleep, especially when he was just taking a small nap. Second being a deep and heavy sleep, the one where you can do anything and it not waking him at all.

And childbirth definitely put him in the second category.

If he was in this deep a sleep, then Dorian may as well confess what he wanted to say earlier.

“Weißt du wie sehr ich dich liebe? Wie liebe ich alles an dir?” He says in a language that wasn’t his own. “Ich liebe, wie ich so viel über dich weiß, aber gleichzeitig so wenig. Und ... das ist okay. Das du, das ich kenne, ist das, was ich will.” He looks down at Remy’s kissable lips. “Ich liebe, wie deine Stimme klingt, aber ich möchte dich durch das Küssen von dir zum Schweigen bringen. Ich möchte diese Lippen küssen, die eine Meile pro Minute gehen.”

He laughs, though it sounds wet and choked up. “Ich liebe dich, Remy. Ich möchte dein Alpha sein. Ich will dich nur in meine Arme nehmen und dich überall küssen!” He shook his head, letting a couple tears fall. “Du bist mehr als mein Freund, du bedeutest mir alles…Ich möchte es dir auf Englisch erzählen, aber ich weiß, dass du mich nicht wieder liebst.”

Without thinking, he pressed his lips into Remy’s hair in a soft yet lingering kiss. He sniffed the omega’s hair, smelling the familiar scent of sugary bitterness he grew accustomed to since his heat.

Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle when he realized something.

He disobeyed his Father's orders.

He let the omega walk all over him.

And, if he were to be honest, he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Remy wearily blinks his eyes open a few hours later. His golden brown eyes stared at the walls of his private room. Despite the pain in his stomach being unbearable, he felt like he slept like a newborn pup.

Speaking of newborn pups, where was Dorian?

The omega looked to his left and saw the alpha asleep on the chair beside his bed. Their son cradled in his arm, he too, was sleeping. The sounds of Dorian’s light snoring and the pup’s piglet-like breathing filled the room.

He couldn’t help but smile gently at the alpha’s appearance. He had his overcoat hanging across one of the arms, his ascot was untied, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his hair was let loose of the ponytail that held it.

Even though Dorian was a man with many complex layers, it was nice for Remy to see the vulnerable man underneath all that. The omega got to see a lot of that during his pregnancy, which was something he wasn’t expecting.

Dorian spoiled him rotten during the entire experience, and while he absolutely adored the attention, he didn’t think it was going to last as long as it did. If anything, he believed that once he gave birth, everything would go back to how it was.

The alpha continuing to pimp himself to all the dancers and prostitutes, and he would go back to flirting with various men and fucking them in his dressing room.

But…he didn’t want things to be normal anymore.

He wanted to share the experiences of parenting with Dorian. To have the alpha drop everything and cater to him like any Alpha does with their Omega. To be something that Remy never really had growing up.

_A family._

Going back to the memories of his heat, he wished that it was different. Not that he didn’t love the intensity of it, he just wish that there was more to it.

Secretly, he wished Dorian would have claimed him that night. He wished he felt the bite of them becoming one whole being instead of two individual people. He wanted to have the feeling of never being alone again. Looking at Dorian and their son, he realized he could finally have that.

Without hesitating, he whispered the words he always longed to say. “I love you.”

Silence, then— “…M’glad we’re in agreement on that.”

Remy saw that Dorian was starting to open his eyes, a tired but happy smile was on the alpha’s face. The omega blushed and turned away, not wanting to face Dorian out of embarrassment. “W-When'd you get up?”

“Long enough to hear you say that. Remy, please look at me?”

Shyly, Remy did so and saw there was no disgust or anger in the alpha’s eyes. Instead he saw warmth and affection, expressions that were so rare in the alpha.

“I love you too.”

Hearing that brought a feeling of happiness to the omega.

Growing up, Remy rarely heard anyone tell him that they loved him, as he was on the streets since he was a young child. He was one of the fortunate few that wasn’t auctioned. Whenever he slept around with various Alpha and Betas, they seldom, almost never, used the word. Quite often, he would hear other phrases of what he deemed to be endearment.

_“That necklace makes you look stunning.”_

_“I find you so sexy in that dress.”_

_“Your body is so enticing I want to just ravish you.”_

They would mainly compliment his attractiveness rather than his personality, and after a while, he got bored with it. Many would say that it should never be boring to hear such praise, but it was for Remy.

He didn’t want to hear any more of the fake words he was so used to hearing. He wanted someone to speak to him genuinely; and he was finally getting that with Dorian.

“You really mean that?…You actually love me?”

Dorian carefully moved so he was lying next to the omega. “Of course I do.” he tells him with a smile. “I love you, Remy. And I swear to the Gods that I’ll won’t leave you alone.”

Remy shakes his head. “Don’t swear to the Gods, you know I don’t believe in that shit. Swear to me and our little boy.”

“I swear, on you, myself, and our son’s life.”

As if on cue, the little pup in Dorian’s arms started to squirm, having waking up from his slumber. The alpha shushes him quietly and his little eyes started to open. It turns out that he was born with heterochromia like his Father: one golden brown and one yellow-brown eye each.

Both Dorian and Remy couldn’t help but smile.

“You decide on a name for him?”

The alpha shook his head. “I was waiting for you to wake up.” he tells him. “Do you have any idea?”

“Not really.” Remy admits sheepishly. “Choosing a name was the farthest thing from my mind.”

Dorian thought for a while before replying, “How about Renai?”

“Renai?”

“It’s a name that comes from the East.” Dorian explains. “It’s supposed to mean passion. Which makes sense considering he was created from a moment of passion.”

How ironic that their son would be named after something like their passion? Both of their prowess and libidos were so strong and carnal that even the Gods would blush at it.

“Renai,” Remy nodded at how the name rolled off the tongue. “It’s pretty.” He reached out a hand, stroking his downy, dark brown hair. “Hey there, Renai. Mama and Father are here with you.”

“We’re here, Renai.” Dorian says quietly. “Rest now, my son. You’re safe.”

Soon Renai shut his eyes again and went back to sleep. His little piglet snores filled the room again. Dorian and Remy turned to each other and and smiled before gently kissing.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Make an honest alpha out of yourself and ask me to be your wife."

Dorian could only laugh good-naturedly as he nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little two-piece fic! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to check out any of my other fics on here or on Tumblr username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Also! Here is the translation for Dorian's German:
> 
> "Do you know how much i love you? How i love everything about you? I love how i know so much about you but so little at the same time. And…that’s okay. The you I know is the one I want. I love how your voice sounds, but I want to shut you up by kissing you. I want to kiss those lips that go a mile a minute."
> 
> "I love you, Remy. I want to be your Alpha. I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you everywhere! You’re more than my friend, you’re everything to me. I want to tell you in English but you don’t love me back."
> 
> **New & Upcoming Fics:** Of "Love" & Murder (Moxiety AU) & 1-year anniversary of A Royal Miracle (Logicality)


End file.
